


Fat Fuck Four-iday

by peachyysweetz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Bedbound, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddles, Fat fetish, Fluff, Fondling, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, No Sex, Other, Sleeping Together, Sponge Baths, Unhealthy - Freeform, healthplay, mentioned sexual activity but nothing further than tit and ass fondling, nearly immobile, rated explicit just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyysweetz/pseuds/peachyysweetz
Summary: Four gets a sponge bath, that's it.
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 6





	Fat Fuck Four-iday

Four hadn't left the bed all day, and his breath was already getting labored. X understood he just ate a big meal, and always got like that when his belly was a tad overfull. Well, who knew whatever amount qualified as  _ overfull _ nowadays. Four's capacity had been on a rapid incline these past five months, and only recently did it seem to plateau out. Four still remembered how it felt to breathe and move freely, then X suggested they eat the leftover cake the contestants didn't want from 'cake at stake.' They were left with a pretty significant belly that caused them to become flushed whenever someone pointed it out, but X told them they thought it was cute, and played with it afterwards. After that, Four decided to scarf down whatever they could get their hands on, with much encouragement from X. The variable loved seeing their partner's body grow more engorged and bloated until he barely even resembled a "four" anymore.

X leaned into Four and rubbed his belly knowing well their body weight didn't help with his difficulty breathing at all. They couldn't help it. He just felt so nice and soft, and the noises his body made, from the rapid heart rate, to the gurgles of his food digesting, were enough to make their own heart throb. X knew this wasn't good for him, but Four looked so soft and cuddly this way, and he hardly ever got violent at anyone anymore. Of course, being the hot-headed numeral he is, Four would tell someone off if they aggravated him, or made a snarky remark, but overall, nothing more. He was simply but a docile, pillowy, blue mass. The yellow variable reached behind him, and took note of the greasy, sweaty layer accumulating on his skin. It's been a week since X helped clean Four, coming to think of it.

"Do you think you can stand today?" Asked X.

Four cringed. "Do I have to?" He breathed, really not feeling up to it. His back and joints already hurt, and he hadn't even done anything yet.

X kissed Four's cheek. "Not at all, Foury. I'll be right back~!"

X pulled away from Four, leaving the number, before returning with a few rags, towels, soap, and a bucket of water. They cleared away some of the wrappers and empty bags on the bed, and held one of Four's wrists.

"Try sitting up for me." X said, beginning to pull at Four's form.

Four did most of the heavy work since X wasn't even that strong, groaning and panting as he struggled to sit up. He teetered back and forth, building up momentum to thrust himself into an upright position. When he finally got there, he was sweating, panting, and ready to just collapse over his soft belly.

"Good job!" X praised, wedging a towel in between Four's rump and the bed so it wouldn't get soaked.

They ran a wet rag down Four's backside and lathering him up,

making sure to get in between his rolls so that bacteria and grime couldn't build up there. They traced their hands along the multitude of stretchmarks and cellulite that painted his skin, squishing his rear softly as they made their way down his body. Four flinched.

"Not so rough, X…" he mumbled sleepily, sounding like he might slip into a food coma any second now.

"Stay awake, okay Four? I can't make you nice and clean if you're asleep." X replied, getting the wet rag again to wipe off the soap.

They rinsed off all the soap, double checking to make sure they washed everything, before going to Four's front. X loved his frontside. They loved all of Four but they  _ loved _ his front, because that's where his belly was. It was so plump and freshly stuffed to the brim, resting on the bed in between Four's legs, almost extending to the number's feet. If Four were to stand, their belly would hang heavily in front of them, threatening to pull them to the floor. Four always complained about how much his back and legs hurt, but would never admit it was from carrying his engorged gut around. X knows that's exactly why, but finds Four's persistent denial so  _ endearing _ . He has so much pride in himself, even when he can barely move, and craves validation for it. X smiled as Four grunted at them playing with his belly, jiggling and bouncing it while washing.

"X, stoooop, my belly's all sore." Four complained, trying to reach past his stomach to prevent X's hands from assaulting him any more.

"Aww, already? But you love it when I play with your belly!" X whined, making their pupils look bigger as they looked up at him.

Four had to look away, because he felt a tug at his heartstrings. "Maybe when my belly wasn't… GGGRRHHH!! Fine, you can play with my belly…" Four replied, slumping.

He looked so much more like a pancake when he moped like that, his body pooling out to the sides. X smiled and giggled happily, giving Four's belly a kiss. They bounced his flesh, watching the already strained skin ripple like an overfilled water balloon. Four’s stomach rumbled, angry that it was being manhandled after just taking a big meal. Four burped, rubbing his upper belly to ease the discomfort. X finally stopped messing around, lifting up Four’s belly to wipe underneath, really reaching in between his belly and thigh so he didn’t leave a single spot unclean. They’ve watched so many shows where someone of Four’s size grew infections on their body because of a lack of hygiene. X would never let that happen to their precious Four. 

After gently setting down his belly, X slowly worked his way up Four’s body, taking a moment to give his mistreated belly a massage while he lathered him, then fondling his plump breasts, all the way until they were able to reach Four’s face, giving them a tiny peck. Four felt his face heat up, and a bit of joy bubble up in his chest. X rinsed his frontside just as he did with his back, before moving onto his pillowy, plump arms. What was once a noodly, stretchy appendage, is now soft and sausage-like. Four didn’t think gaining so much weight would affect his ability to contort and shapeshift, so when he discovered that he couldn’t reach his feet a while back, it gave him quite the shock. Of course, X would help him just as they are at the moment. X lifted an arm up, giving it a subtle squeeze.

“Stop, hehe! You know that tickles!” Four giggled, receiving another kiss from X on his cheek.

The variable finished the first side, doing the same with the other.

“I need you to lay on your side, okay?” Said X, rubbing Four’s upper arm.

Four let out a small groan, taking a deep breath before scooting on the bed so he was facing the short end, teetering himself over. X then washed Four’s legs and underside, not hesitating to have a bit of fun with Four’s massive rear, pleased with the small grunts and mewls the number emitted. They were lucky Four couldn’t reach his behind anymore. Otherwise, he’d shove X’s face right into his bumhole for a surprise rimjob. Unfortunately for Four, they weren’t going to do any of that or similar activities today. Four always got too tired out to do it, anyways. 

Once X got the last bit of Four’s body washed, they pat him dry with a few towels, leaving them draped over him as they left to get the lotion and petroleum jelly. Four turned his head as far as he could to face X.

“Do you need me to sit up again?” He asked.

“No, you can stay there.” X instructed, squeezing a bit of lotion out into their paw.

They lifted up the towels, rubbing the lotion into Four’s body, kneading every bit of fat, gently squeezing every roll and handle. They rubbed petroleum jelly where Four tended to chafe, making sure he was nice and moisturized, but not soaking wet.

“Alright, you can lie back now.” X said as soon as they finished.

Four rolled over on his back, and X gathered up all the towels and rags to stuff into the washing machine, emptying the bucket in the bathtub they joined Four back on the bed and nuzzled into his side. The number looked ready to fall asleep after straining his body for the bath. X felt the same way, cuddling Four like a plush body pillow and closing his eyes. With a yawn, he uttered out a quiet,

“I love you, Foury.”

Four put an arm around the small variable, keeping them warm so he wouldn’t have to get up to get the blanket.

“Love you too, X.”


End file.
